Audio/video devices such as televisions, music systems, home theaters, radios, transistors, DVD players, VCRs, etc. typically use one or more speaker(s) to transmit sound. Most of these audio/video devices are operable using a remote control. Typically, the sound produced by the speakers in these devices is audible to all persons in the vicinity of the devices. In case a listener does not desire to hear the sound, he has to relocate himself to a place where it is not audible. Also, if a listener desirous of hearing the sound is mobile, it is possible that he may move out of the coverage area of the speakers, resulting in the audio becoming inaudible to him. Therefore, there is a need for controlling the manner in which the sound is transmitted, so that the sound is audible to those who desire to listen to it even when they move out of the coverage area of the speakers, and at the same time disturbance to other persons not desirous of hearing the audio is avoided.